cawfandomcom-20200216-history
EWA
EWA is a CAW wrestling promotion that uses WWF No Mercy. It started in April 2006 = The start of EWA = EWA originally started as an alternative to CRW's original wrestlers and was going to feature "fantasy" wrestlers. The decision was changed and original wrestlers were used. The start was slow and had many changes. The first 2 shows, Fame And Glory and Fury, were commentated and had full length matches. Also, instead of being on an emulator like CRW or UZW, EWA was done on a N64, a gameshark, and a tv tuner. = The changes = After the show Fury, EWA had many changes. Night of Glory was the first show to be all music videos and not full matches. It also had CRW's flow of an opening Intro, a music video for a few matches, and a big music video for the main event. = Use Your Destruction = The idea of WWE's Taboo Tuesday was used on EWA. Fans would vote for what wrestlers they wanted, what weapons they wanted, or even the match type. This was the show that made EWA pick up some steam. It featured a cage match that ended in a bizarre way, as Van Golden interfered and cost Ken Roberts the EWA title. Vinny Styles and Van Golden made an extremely short lived DX faction. = Carnage Rules = EWA had the long awaited final match of Ken Roberts and Vinny Styles. It was to be in an EWA Barbed wire match. Different from a No Rope Barbwire match, it has one side of the ropes in Barbwire, 2 big barbed wire boards in 2 corners, and the ring had chairs and 2X4's wrapped in barbed wire. This is considered the most important EWA show since the main event had a stipulation that Vinny and Ken will never fight each other ever again. This stipulation though, would later be completely ignored. The show also had the debut of EWA's most popular wrestler Granite. = The Rise of Granite = Granite easily became popular with CRW fans. His stiff and technical style was something that EWA was missing. Even though Chris Ja is a technical and stiff wrestler, his career gave him very few great matches, where as Granite's first few months featured matches that were possibly Match of the Show. Granite won a tournament featuring Tony Vito, Chris Ja, and Van Golden to become a number 1 contender. He beat the current champion Ken Roberts and held the title for 4 months. Granite also had an impressive undefeated streak, winning 7 matches in a row. = A Huge Change = EWA finally caught up with the times in March of 2007 and traded in the N64, gameshark and TV tuner for a N64 emulator. Advantages such as textures and longer hacks are used because of it. Some of these advantages were used, but EWA mostly kept to its simplistic style. = The Fall of Granite? = Granite lose his title to Vinny Styles in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Granite's winning streak was over. As a treat to the fans Granite faced CRW's Xavier X in a dream match that many fans wanted to see. Granite lost the match, but then beat up Xavier X after the match and did a shoot promo against CRW saying things like Xavier lost to wrestlers who have no credibility to Granite, even though they are some of the top CRW wrestlers that he mentioned. Granite was fired for not showing up at the next EWA show. = Fat Fuck the champ = As Vinny Styles was champion again, he lost to Fat Fuck in a cage match. Fat Fuck then went on to defend the title against CZW and IWA MS wrestler "The Necro Butcher". Vinny Styles was granted a rematch, but was unable to compete as it was revealed that he was beaten up by Granite. Granite came out and beat Fat Fuck. Granite won the title but was stripped of it due to the fact that he was fired and does not work for EWA. All 8 people who won a title (with exception to Chris Ja) competed in a tournament for the EWA world title. Chris Ja was not in the tournament. He wrestled and beat Xavier X in a brutal match that night. Tony Vito won the tournament after facing rival Ken Roberts. Tony Vito would be the last EWA champion. = Dark Alliance = The Dark Alliance which was a group of Lord Vega, Van Golden and Dark Ice. Lord Vega's past is unknown, but Dark Ice was a 16 year old boy who wanted to wrestle for EWA. Due to age limit laws, he could not wrestle and has vowed revenge since that day. The Dark Alliance goal was finally revealed that they want EWA and the person in charge of the Alliance all along was Van Golden's wife and former manager Gloria. Lord Vega beat Duzzy and became the new owner. After hosting 2 shows, EWA was closing it's doors. Dark Ice revealed at the last show that he now understands what Duzzy did and challenged Van Golden for leadership of EWA. Dark Ice, now under the name Carey, beat Golden and Duzzy became the new owner. Van Golden gave Vega a Burning Hammer and did the DX "Suck It" pose and left. = The Wrestlers = * Vinny Styles * Van Golden * Ken Roberts * Fat Fuck * Tony Vito * Red Phoenix * Zach Attack * G.S. James * Trace * Amazing Mike * Ishimaru Kenta * Chris Ja * Dark Ice/Carey Tzeentch * Jody Hunter = Rare wrestlers = Wrestlers who were used briefly * Big Mario * Dragon * Chocolate Thunder * Matt F'N Cage * Xavier X = Champion History = EWA World Championship * 1: Van Golden * 2: Vinny Styles * 3: Ken Roberts * 4: Granite * 5: Vinny Styles (2) * 6: Fat Fuck * Vacant * 7: Tony Vito (Final Champion) EWA Lightweight championship * 1: Tony Vito * 2: Chris Ja * 3: Red Phoenix * 4: G.S. James * 5: Trace (Final Champion) Category:CAW Leagues Category:Defunct CAW Feds